


What Makes You Happy?

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [24]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Friendship, Worldbuilding, end battle, fem!fiercedeity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: At the end of it all, Link triumphs over Majora. But the Happy Mask Salesman is still searching for something - for an old friend long lost. The Fierce Deity has slept a long time, but with her triumph over Majora complete, she still has a few last words to say.





	What Makes You Happy?

Link approached the child wearing Majora on the moon. The other children took all his masks - or rather, he gave them to him. It seemed important that he do that first. Now, he just had the three transformation masks left. Maybe Majora would ask for those? The hero stepped up in front of the child and Majora proposed a game: Tag. Link would be it, and he would wear a special mask so he could be "it."

He was handed a mas that looked... remarkably like him as an adult with white hair and red facial tattoos that reminded him a bit of claw marks.

Link looked into the Mask and then the world shifted and he found himself in a room full of stained glass windows.

He looked around and realized he was back to the height he had been as an adult.

His sword had become an ellipsis blade and he felt power surging through him as he drew it. Majora floated before him - a mask with jellyfish tentacles hanging beneath it.

He readied himself for the fight ahead.

He soon learned Fierce Deity had powers beyond his wildest comprehensions. He hammered Majora with disks of light and with the double-edged blade of the helix sword. He leapt and dodged Majora's attacks with a skilled, acrobatic grace, flipping and leaping off of the walls at times.

It was laughably easy the power of a dark deity and the skill of a hero. Majora was defeated with ease.

Slow applause filled the room as Majora collapsed and shrank back into the decorated mask.

Link turned to see the Happy Mask Salesman. "How did-"

"It's been a long time since I saw something even approaching you." The Salesman spoke over him. "Are you in there somewhere? Do you recognize me, after all these years?" His eyes remained sealed shut, as always, but his smile was wavering.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked.

"...Link, I don't think he's talking to you." Tatl whispered. "...Take the mask off, Link."

He took off the mask, confused.

The mask vibrated in his hands and shook itself free. Like Majora, a body soon grew beneath it. Not monstrous, but very like Link's own. However, the curves of its figure soon established themselves. "Haa…" Fierce Deity breathed out. "One thing to thank Majora for. Outside this moon, I would never be able to manifest again." She cracked her neck. "Hello, old friend, and new hero. And you, little helper." She smiled at them all, her white eyes glowing.

"Um... hello."

"H-Hello." Tatl was hiding behind his hat.

Fierce Deity's gaze didn't linger too long on Link's. "It's been quite some time since we saw each other, hasn't it, old friend?" She turned back to the Mask Salesman. "...That mask you're wearing... take it off." She told him.

Link and Tatl looked at each, totally confused.

The Salesman reached up to his face and gently edged his fingers beneath it. Slowly, he pulled it off and it clattered to the floor, its plastic smile grinning up at them. Beneath it, the Mask Salesman looked just the same, though his cheery eyes were more expressionable, and his smile more human, sadder.

"It's been a very long time."

"It has, my friend. Too long. How very careless you've been lately." She chided him gently. "It's almost as if you planned for this to happen."

"I didn't, but I won't say I wasn't hoping this would be the result once it started."

She hummed, nodding softly. "You've carried a heavy burden for a very long time, old friend. We both owe much to this little hero. Majora is gone at last. I've kept my oath of times old." She turned towards Link. "How fitting, that it would be through one of my incarnations."

"Uh... you're welcome?"

She laughed. "Thank you." The moon began to shake around them. "My time is short. But I do wonder... Now that your duties as caretaker of the mask are over, what will you do?"

"I'm still a Mask Salesman." The Salesman picked up his mask and the shell of Majora. "I'll do what I always do: Collect masks and spread happiness."

Fierce Deity smiled brilliantly. “I would have you no other way.”

Link and Tatl waited nervously for a way to get out of the moon.

The Fierce Deity took a last breath and spread her arms. "Good-bye, old friend." The moon slowly vanished into white light around them and Link and Tatle found themselves standing in front of the Clock Tower - the morning of the fourth day.


End file.
